Season 12: Fike 'K lce
Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Season 12:(subtiilend Fire 'K lce) is confidential, ne zaman istersen sadece bir şey var, bu konuda da bu şekilde. Kai Sylvie bir tanem ben de seni seviyorum. This season os the final Stoy öf three global locations together a emanet olunuz bir tanem ben de seni seviyorum ben sana, ben Season 4 Plot Summary Pre-History The old Master of Ice was once good acquaintances with Dr. Julian. The Master of Ice was the Emperor of the Kingdom of Ice in the Sky. His race of ice people were at the verge of war with the Fuocasonne, also known as the Fire People, who lived underground. The emperor was the only one who could save them due to his Elemental Power... but he was cowardly, and fled before the Fire People entered his Ice Kingdom. He passed his power on to a young Zane so that he was no longer bound to protecting his country. In the Emperor's absence, the Ice Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom clashed, and due to their inverse powers, both kingdoms disappeared. The Ice and Fire kingdoms became lost to time and legend, and the former Master of Ice became the Forgotten Emperor. Now the Ice Samurai of the Ice Kingdom want to resurrect Zane from the dead, in the name of the Forgotten Emperor, in order to end the War of Fire and Ice once and for all... by destroying the Master of Fire. Plot With a strange and sudden illness having befallen Kai's father Ray, and a spike in cold weather all over Ninjago, Kai and Nya begin to worry that something strange may be afoot. It doesn't take long for them to find out that a sinister scheme is being concocted high up in the clouds by the ancient Ice Samurai. Kai is approached by a messenger from the underground world of the Fuocasonne, the people of fire, and is told that if the Ice Samurai are to get what they want, everyone in Ninjago will be in danger. Kai, Nya and Lloyd (however reluctant he is to join them again,) set off to the Underground City of the Fuocasonne. There, Kai learns he is of fire person ancestry, as his grandmother was once their queen. The current King of the Fuocasonne tell the Ninja their ancient history and their war with the Samurai of the Sky. Their war was never ended properly, as Emperor Glassimo of the Samurai fled from battle like the coward he was. Now, the only way to properly end their war is to destroy the true heir to the Fuocasonne crown... Kai. Meanwhile, the Ice Samurai are planning their return with the resurrection of their fallen Emperor, using the vessel of the current Master of Ice. Using Zane's old parts, and craps of his heart and brain, they rebuild him with the memories of their ancient Emperor. Glassimo is reborn. Kai and Nya return to their father and learn from him that the revival of the Emperor of Ice has caused him to fall ill. It is likely that if they aren't stopped, he will die. Kai Nya and Lloyd gather the rest of the Ninja together to form a final temporary truce, this time to end things once and for all. They understood that if Zane is resurrected, he will not be the same as they remember. In order not to sour his legacy, and to save Ray, the Ninja arrive at the Forgotten Kingdom in the sky and confront Glassimo. Glassimo reveals that the Ice Samurai had no ill intention to begin with, and the sudden illness that has befallen Kai's father was merely a con played by the Fuocasonne to trick Kai into helping them win the war. Now torn between sides, the Ninja decide to end the war without choosing sides. This angers the Fuocasonne and the Ice Samurai, and they too join sides to destroy the Ninja. Kai and the others realize here that they need to be together to accomplish great things. They are a family, and though they may have arguments from time to time, they will always be family. Now united as one, the five Ninja defeat the two warring tribes, sealing the Fuocasonne back underground forever, and destroying Emperor Glassimo, which causes the Ice Samurai to go back into hiding. Although Zane may still be gone, the Ninja have succeeded in protecting his legacy, and in doing so have learned what it was like to become a family again. The Ninja are united, this time for good. Prologue Three months after Zane's sacrifice to save all of Ninjago, the Ninja remain split for good. The Ninjago City Council has ordered the Ninja to stay hidden. There is no need for heroes any longer. Kai walks down the bustling streets of Ninjago City, alone. His face is covered, as to not attract any unwanted attention, but he also prefers it that way. He's supposed to meet Nya at her autobody shop today, like everyday, but he was running late. His father is sick. "Ugh, I'm gonna be late again!" He said taking off with a sprint. As he ran down the busy streets, the cold winter air stung his cheeks. Kai, specifically, didn't like the cold. Lately, however, it has been getting on his nerves more than usual. He finally arrived at her shop. Frost clung to the windows like they were hanging on for deer life. Annoyed, Kai lit his fists aflame to get rid of it. As the frost melted away slowly, Kai watched the window in front of him. With the frost gone he could see the reflection of a tall man with a white beard standing behind him. Kai turned around and stared the man in his glossy orange eyes. "Master of Fire." The man spoke, "You must come with me. You are in grave danger." Fire 'K Ice Episode 115: Not So Common Cold A strange illness has befallen Kai and Nya's father, Ray, and Kai is approached by a strange man from an underground tribe of fire people. Kai learns there is more to his heritage than he once thought. Episode 116: Scorched After a while of convincing Lloyd to join them one last time, Nya, Kai, and the green ninja enter the Underground City of the Fuocasonne to learn about an ancient legend forgotten by time. Episode 117: All For Nothing The Ninja learn about the Ice Samurai's plans for resurrecting their fallen friend, and the five remaining Ninja team up one last time to protect Zane's legacy... however they may be too late. Episode 118: The Cowardly Emperor The truth about Ray's strange illness has been revealed, and so the Ninja prepare to confront the Forgotten Emperor right at his base, at his castle in the clouds. However, they soon learn that they have been fighting for the wrong side. Episode 119: Two-Front War Now armed with the truth about the War of Fire and Ice, the Ninja must choose which side to be a part of, but realize that both are equally as bad. Episode 120: Ninja Means Family After months of being apart, the Ninja finally realize what it means to be a family. Now joined together as one, they are ready to end the war once and for all. Notes * This is the only season in the Civil War Timeline with less than 10 episodes. * The name "Fire 'K Ice" is taken from an NES game from 1992 of the same name. ** The game titled Fire 'K Ice is the sequel to the hit NES game "Solomon's Key." ** The Fuocasonne who confronted Kai in the prologue is called Dana. This is a reference to the player character of Solomon's Key and Fire 'K Ice of the same name. * This is the finale season of the Civil War Timeline. Gallery Flame Keeper Ninja Kai Flame Keeper.JPG.jpg Jay_Flame_Keeper.JPG.jpg Cole_Flame_Keeper.JPG.jpg Lloyd_Flame_Keeper.JPG.jpg Nya_Flame_Keeper.JPG.jpg sketch-1557732400734.png Ice Breaker Ninja Zane Ice Breaker.JPEG.jpg sketch-1557732612198.png Thank you for reading the past three seasons! It's been a blast!